


(Not) Meant to Be

by TwoCrows



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe – Royalty, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Politics, Princess!Serena, Romance, Social Divide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: Born into a poor family, Ruri would’ve never imagined she would one day meet the princess face to face. What she would’ve imagined even less was that they might become friends… or even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntameWitchLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/gifts).



> For her wonderful story [That Which Was Promised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892962).

“Your majesty? It is time.”

She looked up, giving the valet a nod. He bowed and left the room.

Serena sighed. Of course, the harvest-festival was a colourful time and she was happy about it, but having to hold public speeches was always such a drag. She would’ve preferred to attend the festival as a normal person, but her father was very insistent on preparing her for her duties as queen.

Speaking of her father, he’d probably be waiting behind the dais. She should be going now.

She gave herself a last look in the mirror, decided she looked acceptable and walked out. When she passed her father, he merely gave her a strict glance. It was telling her ‘Fulfil your duty’ – nothing more.

He had stopped caring about her feelings years ago. All she was for him now was her role as a princess and representative of their country. She couldn’t say how much she detested that.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out on the dais. Loud cheering greeted her from the crowd and blew away her anger.

Better get over with this quickly, she told herself and put up a smile. Right now you just have to play the princess they all want to see.

  


* * *

  


After the applause ceased, the crowd dispersed to the many booths that were built up on the marketplace, turning it into a confusing maze where it was easy to lose ones orientation.

Ruri didn’t mind though. She was enjoying the buzzing of the hundreds of voices around her, the lightheaded mood, the children playing on the street. Although it would only last one week, the festival was always the best time of the year.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and started in surprise. When she turned around, she looked into shimmering green eyes under a plain hooded cloak.

“Serena!” she said and hugged the girl merrily.

“Shh! Don’t use that name here!” the girl whispered and glanced around hastily if anyone had overheard them.

Ruri smiled amused and poked at Serena’s arm.

“Don’t be silly. No one’s going to recognise you like this. By the way, is that soot on your cheek?”

Serena nodded awkwardly. “I thought it would be a good idea.”

That girl…

Ruri once more noticed how different the worlds they lived in were. Serena, the only daughter of King Leo grew up in glamour and sophistication, but she lacked the common knowledge every kid on the street had. Ruri on the other hand was the daughter of an ordinary smith and had no idea of the life at the royal court. Serena had tried to explain the complicated hierarchy of the nobles and the rules of the palace to her, but the more Ruri heard, the more confused she got.

Someone called her name. She looked around and saw her brother approaching her through the crowd.

Quickly she grabbed for Serena’s arm and pulled her into the stream of humans. After two minutes they stopped in a corner of the place and gasped for air. Ruri glanced around, but her brother was nowhere to be seen.

Good!

“What… What was that?” Serena asked between breaths.

Ruri waited a moment, until she could speak normally.

“My brother. He is acting a little strange lately. I just didn’t want to meet him right now.”

“I see”, Serena replied. “I know that feeling.”

She was talking about her father, Ruri assumed, but she knew Serena didn’t like that topic. She let her gaze wander across the many stalls.

“So, where do we want to start?” she asked and before Serena could answer, she dragged her into the crowd. 

  


* * *

  


They spent hours strolling across the place, stopped at a few booths to buy something to eat or engage in a festival game.

It was a stunning experience and although Serena felt a little uncomfortable in such a cramped place, Ruri’s presence allowed her to stay relaxed.

What was most amazing was the food. When Serena tried a filled pie for the first time, she was overwhelmed by the taste. It was so simple, yet so delicious, completely unlike the food she knew. In the palace, the meals were rather a display of decorous skill. But down here in the streets, the people were simply enjoying the taste.

She saw so many people laughing or shouting jolly that she began to feel a little dizzy.

Ruri noticed her condition and decided it was enough. They left the place and walked down to the river. There they sat down under a tree and watched the sun approaching the horizon.

“That was a wonderful day”, Serena sighed and closed her eyes.

“Right. I wish it could stay like this forever.”

After a while Ruri began to hum softly.

Serena listened to the beautiful tune, felt it seeping inside and calming her after the noise and excitement of the festival.

She snuggled closer, resting her head on Ruri’s lap.

“Hey, Ruri?” she muttered and the girl stopped. “Let’s come again tomorrow.”

“Sure”, Ruri answered and gently touched her forehead. 

  


* * *

  


Serena looked so sweet, her face set alight by the warm rays of the setting sun, her chest rising and falling relaxed, her scent carrying something that made Ruri wanting to kiss her.

Softly she stroked Serena’s indigo hair. With a faint smile she thought back to the day she first met her.

She had appeared like an angel that day, almost one year ago. 

  
  


Ruri was running through narrow alleys, whirling around sharp corners, hasting up steps. A dog barked when she passed him, but she barely noticed.

They were still behind her. She had to… had to shake them off. She took a turn to the left, then to the right. She was almost there. Just around that corner, around that…

Too late she noticed the person standing in the narrow alley. There wasn’t enough space. Ruri merely saw them turn to her in surprise, before she tripped and hit the ground, coming to a stop right before their feet.

She sensed a burning pain in her knees and her right arm. Probably she had grazed them, but she couldn’t worry about that now.

“She went in there!” someone shouted and she heard heavy footsteps entering the alley, stopping at once.

Ruri looked up at the three men who stood in the middle of the alley, apparently not sure what to do.

“Your majesty”, one of them stammered. “What… What are you doing here?”

Majesty? What…?

Ruri felt a shudder running down her spine and looked at the person she had almost bumped into.

She was not old, maybe at the same age as Ruri, clad in a beautiful and obviously expensive dress with golden adornments, her hair tied into a beautiful ponytail.

Majesty…

A member of the royal family…

“Why are you chasing this girl?” the girl in the dress asked with a curious expression.

“She… Well, she…” one of the men stuttered, fumbling for words, “She has stolen a valuable clock of mine.”

The girl glanced down at Ruri and asked: “Is that true?”

Ruri gulped, unable to bring out any words, and shook her head.

“There you have it!” one of the other men shouted. “We saw her steal it! She’s not only a thief, but also a liar!”

Ruri tried to get up, but her legs didn’t respond. Trembling, she backed away from the angry men approaching her menacingly.

“No, I…”

“Here.”

The girl held out her hand and handed something to the man in the front. Surprised he stopped and took it and Ruri saw a golden coin in his hand, as large as an eyeball.

“Will that be enough for what she stole?” the girl asked.

The man gulped and nodded, his face growing pale from just imagining how much this coin was worth. He mumbled a dazed ‘Thank you’ and he and his companions left.

Ruri stared speechlessly at the girl.

Why had she done that? Ruri and her family could have lived for a month just from that coin. Why had she done that for her?

The girl noticed her gaze and reached out to her, her face shimmering in the evening sunlight.

“Are you alright?” she asked with a friendly smile. “My name is Serena. What is yours?” 

  


* * *

  


At first she visited Ruri only because she felt responsible for the grazes and scratches the girl had suffered. But that changed quickly when she got to know her.

Ruri was such a merry person and, despite living in poverty compared to her, Serena saw her mostly smiling or laughing.

She didn’t know it any different.

However, the two of them couldn’t visit each other without causing problems. Serena’s father would grow crazy if he knew his daughter was meeting a girl from the common people. She had toyed with the idea of telling him, just to see his reaction, but after Ruri had showed her a bit of the world outside the isolating walls and rules of the palace she dismissed the thought again.

According to Ruri, her family would never dare to do anything that could anger the king and so they decided to keep each other a secret from their families. Serena wore a simple cloak over her clothes that would make her appear more like a girl from a common family and they agreed on a meeting point in an empty backyard.

Serena sneaked out of the palace more and more often, to see more of this fascinating world, she told herself, but that wasn’t entirely true.

The walls of the palace and the stiff customs of the nobles were starting to bore her and sometimes made her feel choked.

Ruri on the other hand… She was so lively and vibrant. Whenever she was around, Serena felt free from the golden cage her father had built up around her.

Free to run. Free to shout out her joy.

No maid was watching over her. No guard was around to protect her. No valet was coming every few hours and asked her if she needed something. She didn’t need any of that!

Sometimes she envied Ruri. Although she didn’t have much, she appeared to be happier than Serena was. 

  
  


“Hey, Ruri?” she asked without opening her eyes.

She still enjoyed the touch of her soft fingers in her hair.

“Do you wish to be a princess sometimes?”

Ruri thought about it for a while.

“Well… Every girl imagines being a princess at some point, I guess. And… I would like to know how it is to live in your world. I would like to understand you better, understand how you feel as a princess.”

She paused and Serena listened to her calm breath.

“But then again… After what you told me, I’m not sure anymore. All those rules of sophisticated behaviour sound awfully complicated. I don’t know if I could live like that.

No. For the moment I am happy with being here with you right now.”

Serena let out a cosy sigh.

“Oh Ruri”, she muttered quietly. “You would make a far better princess than I do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“A delegation from Syn is going to arrive in a few days, Serena. I expect you to attend to your royal duties and keep them company during their sojourn here.”

“I understand, father.”

King Leo didn’t look up from his plate. He never did.

They were sitting at the far ends of the long table, although she thought that was pretty unnecessary. The never talked anyway. It was more like her father was informing her about what she was going to do.

“I hope you are aware of how important it is that we leave a strong impression on them.”

Serena bit her lip.

“Yes, father. I am.”

He never considered what she wanted or how she was feeling. No, even if he did, he just didn’t care.

He didn’t even remember that today was her birthday. 

  


* * *

  


“Really?! Today’s your birthday?! How… How old did you get?”

“Sixteen.”

Serena looked more than a little embarrassed at how cheerful Ruri was about it.

“Well, then welcome, Serena.”

“Then you are sixteen already?”

Ruri nodded proudly.

“For one and a half months.”

Then she gave her friend a beaming smile.

“And? How are you going to celebrate this?”

Serena cast down her eyes. She suddenly looked… nostalgic.

“I haven’t celebrated… since my mother died”, she muttered distantly.

Ruri’s mouth fell open.

“You’re… You’re telling me you’re living in the palace and you haven’t celebrated your birthday in _years_?”

Serena nodded shyly. Her awkwardness changed to surprise when Ruri grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

“W-What are you doing?”

Ruri didn’t respond for a moment.

“Ruri?”

She turned around, giving her friend a strict glance.

“We’re going to change that of course.”

“No… Ruri… You don’t need to trouble yourself.”

Ruri stopped so suddenly Serena almost bumped into her.

“Everyone deserves a happy birthday. Right?”

Serena stared at her. Then she cast down her eyes. Ruri knew she still felt awkward, but she didn’t protest anymore when Ruri led her through the alleys to the smithy.

When they approached it, she heard the familiar hammering from inside.

“Wait here”, she said to Serena and before the girl could ask why, she sneaked past the smithy and into the little house they were living in.

Luckily, her brother wasn’t there and so she returned a few minutes later, a bundle of cloth hidden beneath her coat.

“Ruri? What are you…” Serena began, but Ruri merely gave her a smirk.

“Later”, she whispered and dragged her on.

As they left behind the streets and houses, Ruri could feel Serena’s patience run low.

_Not yet_ , she thought. _Not yet_.

They reached the edge of the forest and stepped into the dim light beneath the branches. Ruri hadn’t walked this path for a long time, so she was relieved when the little hollow came into view.

“So, will you finally tell me what this is about?” Serena asked from behind, when she stopped in the centre of the hollow.

Ruri drew in a deep breath before she turned around and handed her the piece of cloth. Serena took it and surprise crept over her face when she unfolded it.

“I’ve wanted to give you this for a while, but I didn’t know how. I think we have about the same measurements, so it should fit.”

Serena stared at the simple and a little well-worn dress in her hands.

“I know it’s not much”, Ruri added, “but this is all I can give to you.”

Serena’s eyes flicked up to meet her gaze and Ruri noticed a shine of tears in them.

“Oh Ruri, I… I can’t accept this. I know how few money you have, and…”

She stopped when Ruri grabbed her hands.

“Don’t… Don’t say that, Serena. It’s a present. You can tell me if you don’t like it, but… don’t reject it if that’s the reason.”

Serena’s surprised eyes grew softer and she smiled.

“I am sorry. This is a wonderful present, Ruri. Thank you.”

Ruri couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Happy birthday, Serena.”

Suddenly she grew awfully aware of how intense the green of Serena’s eyes was, like fresh grass that stretched in the first rays of the spring sun, of how sweet her face looked, the smooth curve of her cheeks reddened with a faint blush.

“Do you… want to try it on?” she asked.

Serena gave her a surprised glance.

“You mean… _here_?”

“Sure. There’s no one around who could see you, right?”

_No one aside from me_ , she thought, trying to fight down the strange thoughts that arose in the back of her mind.

It fit.

Serena made an uncomfortable turn and the dress swirled around her.

“So… How do I look?”

“Like the daughter of a poor family”, Ruri replied with a smile. “You could be my sister with that.”

Serena gave out a laugh and it sounded as bright as the purl of a merry brook.

“I’d love to be your sister, Ruri.”

She sat down across her.

“I… I really would.”

Ruri gave her a warm smile. There was one more thing she needed to give her.

“Put out your hands.”

“What…?”

“Just do it.”

Serena’s face turned awkward again when she put out her hands and she jumped a little when Ruri enveloped them with her own. She took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and began to sing.

It was a melody that had made Ruri cry whenever she had heard it. That was a long time ago, though, and it was a complicated tune, somehow melancholic, but also happy at the same time. She had to sing purely from memory, but after the first bars she grew firmer as the music began to vibrate within her, carried her on gentle wings. She let the syllables that she didn’t understand herself pour out of her, let them dance in the air, beautifully weaving them into breathtaking forms of sound.

When she ended, it was so silent that she felt like everything around her was listening enraptured. She met Serena’s eyes and found they were shiny with tears.

“That… That was unbelievably beautiful”, he friend whispered. “What was that?”

Ruri cast down her gaze, feeling a little awkward, as she let go of Serena’s hands.

“On my birthday, my mother used to sing this for me. We always came here, where nobody else would be able to listen to it. It was… one of the greatest presents I’ve ever received.

I don’t really understand what it says, but it is a song of gratefulness for everything that has happened so far, for good things and bad things, for sad things and happy things, and of wishing for the gods’ blessing for what is going to come.”

“Your mother… _used_ to sing this for you?” Serena asked after a moment.

“She died, two years ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to. You’ve lost your mother as well, right?”

Serena didn’t answer, instead leaning back and resting her head on a little tuft of grass.

“How was she? Your mother?”

Ruri tilted back her head and looked at the hints of blue that shimmered through the leaves above.

“She was… a very graceful person, calm and gentle, although she could also be fearsome when she got angry.”

She took a long breath and let the fresh smell of the forest carry her back.

She had originally come from a small village in the woodlands of Kirthheim. Ruri’s father met her when he was still a journeyman. She fell in love with him, left her home and they settled down here together.

Ruri had once asked her whether she missed her home. She had answered that she did, but it didn’t bother her since she was able to be with Ruri, Shun and their father.

“She often came to the woods with me, to show me the beauty but also the danger of nature. She was friendly to everyone, but I know that she didn’t feel very comfortable with so many people. That’s why she liked to come to places like this one. Places where she could be alone, without much noise.”

She paused for a moment, but Serena didn’t interrupt her.

“Still, she always made me feel that she loved me. That’s a feeling I’m never going to forget.”

“I see”, Serena muttered dreamily. “I wish I could’ve met her.”

Ruri gave her a considerate glance.

“What about your mother?”

Serena merely shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was just four when she died, so I don’t really know anything about her.”

They remained silent for a while.

Slowly, Ruri reached for Serena’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I’m always there for you, Serena”, she muttered. “So please talk to me when you need me.”

Serena opened her eyes and after a moment she cracked a faint smile.

“Thank you, Ruri.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Carefully Serena sneaked through the long, empty corridors, until she reached the stairs leading down to the old wine cellar. She walked to the spot where she had hid the dress Ruri gave her.

Whenever she put it on, she felt like she was exploiting her a bit, but it was obvious Ruri wasn’t going to accept any sort of repayment. Sometimes she could be really stubborn.

After she was done, Serena slipped through the little door at the end of the cellar and followed the long passage on the other side.

Luckily some parts of the palace weren’t used anymore and apparently nobody knew about this passage anymore. Nobody except for her.

When she stepped out of the hidden entrance, it was already after sunset.

She swore inwardly. The delegation from Syn had been visiting the palace for three days and as the princess she had to attend all the activities held for the nobles from the neighbouring country. The boring rides and stupid balls were just too much for her.

She was sick of it.

It appeared a young noble had cast an eye at her and he tried to impress her at every possible occasion. Her maid was convinced she had finally found herself a good husband, and he even was the prince of Syn. She had to admit, he looked attractive, but it was more her maid’s urgent chatter that made her spend time with him. Nevertheless this Shingo couldn’t give her the feeling she needed. She listened patiently to his monologues and endured his boastful stories, while her soul longed for nothing more than going out and seeing Ruri again. And so she seized the first opportunity to sneak off without being noticed.

She wondered if Ruri was still waiting for her. She was already much later than she had intended to be.

She hasted around the corner and on the yard, but there was nobody there.

She felt a brief stab of disappointment, but quelled it quickly. It was her who was being late. She couldn’t reproach with Ruri because she didn’t wait for her.

She slumped against the wall and wondered what she was supposed to do now. Probably she had to return to the palace and come again tomorrow or whenever she’d have the next opportunity.

Suddenly she heard a muffled scream, not far away, and for a moment she felt like there was liquid ice flowing through her veins.

Without waiting for an order from her mind, her feet bolted forward, carried her in the direction of the scream. It was a bit difficult to tell for certain because of the complex structure of the alleys, but she thought…

There! She ran around a corner and…

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a narrow blind alley. There were three men in front of her, their backs turned towards her, and a fourth one standing at the back. There was something lying to his feet. 

Serena’s heart grew wild when she recognised Ruri, writhing in pain, her beautiful long hair soaked with dirt. She rushed to her, without considering the men, knelt down by her side and took a look at the bruises on her face.

“Ruri! Ruri!” she shouted, her voice shaking. “What… What did they…? Did they hurt you?”

Ruri looked up to her and put on a weak smile.

“Serena… You’re saving me… again?” Then her eyes closed.

Serena stared down at her, unable to understand, unable to think.

“Well, well, isn’t this interesting”, she heard a deep voice say.

The man who had backed away from Ruri when she had appeared out of a sudden now planted himself in front of her.

“Maybe this one will prove more cooperative.”

He gazed at her with a look that made her feel bare and unprotected and with a shudder she understood what they were planning to do.

“I’d say it was a mistake to come here, girl.”

“Bastard!” she spat. “You would regret messing with me. Even a single scratch and my father will make you regret the day you were born.”

The man grinned amused and she heard one of the others laugh crudely.

“Even if your father was the goddamn king, he isn’t here to protect you.”

Now it was her turn to grin, but there was no confidence in it.

“You have no idea”, she muttered, cold sweat forming on her forehead.

The way she looked now they weren’t going to believe anything she said. She couldn’t run away without leaving Ruri and fighting them was not an option.

I’m sorry, Ruri, but this time I won’t be able to get you out of this, she thought.

Or maybe…

“Will you leave her alone, if I go with you?”

The leader hesitated for a moment, surprised by the offering. Serena gazed into his eyes to make him realise she was being serious. He considered and finally gave a brief nod.

“The other one only would’ve caused us trouble. Fine, we’ll take you in her stead.”

He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. His mere touch made Serena want to throw up, but she didn’t resist.

Suddenly she heard a loud clonk and a muffled cry, then another one and two of the men sank to the ground.

This was her chance!

Before the leader could react to the new threat, she thrust her knee between his legs. With a satisfying groan he let go of her and sagged to the side.

Serena looked up and saw the last one collapsing under the strike of what appeared to be an iron rod. Its wielder straightened and gasped dismayed when he saw Ruri lying on the ground.

“Ruri! What…?”

“She’s unconscious”, Serena said to him as he knelt down beside the dark-haired girl.

Now that she looked at him closer, she thought that she’d already seen him.

“You’re her brother, right?” she assumed. “Can you bring her home? I don’t think she’s injured badly.”

He nodded and pulled Ruri on his back.

“What you said to him”, he began, “…you were really meaning it, weren’t you?”

Serena noticed a hint of awe in his eyes when he looked at her.

“Thank you. If you should need help with something, you can always come to us.”

“I will”, she said and felt a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Suddenly something flickered in his gaze and he stared closely at her face.

“Say… Have we met before?”

Serena’s heart missed a beat and instinctively she tried to turn away.

“Not that I know of”, she muttered and hoped urgently he didn’t recognise her.

To her relief he averted his gaze after a moment.

“You should go home too”, he said before he left. “The streets are dangerous at this time.”

She waited until her breath had calmed down and her heartbeat returned to normal. This had been close. But… at least Ruri was safe now. That was everything that mattered.

Slowly she began to walk back to the palace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bright sunlight felt through the window, tickled Ruri’s nose and made her groan sleepily. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Shun’s worried face next to her bed.

“Brother? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you”, he replied bluntly. “How do you feel?”

“What do you…?”

Ruri had sat up and winced when she noticed a throbbing pain in her side.

“Can you remember what happened last night?” Shun asked.

“I… I waited”, she muttered distantly. “But she… didn’t come. Then on my way back there were those men.”

She shivered in unease when her memories returned.

The looks they gave her… This lewd smile…

“One of them grabbed me. I… I ran away, but they followed me. I tried to shake them off, but then I ended up in a blind alley. Then they…”

Ruri felt a sudden lump in her throat and couldn’t speak on.

The knowledge of what they were going to do… The helplessness… Suddenly she felt it hard to breathe. One of them grabbed her. When she struggled against his grip, tried to scream, he pressed his dirty hand on her mouth and started to beat her.

She went down after a few hits, her head growing dizzy, then a terrible pain flashed through her side. He must have kicked her with his heavy boots.

Then someone cried her name. Someone…

Serena!

“Brother! Se… The other girl who was there! What happened to her!?”

Shun calmly laid a hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry. She’s alright. She stepped up for you until I came.”

Ruri couldn’t say how relieved she was. Then she noticed the strange look in his eyes. 

  


* * *

  


Serena sighed.

Ruri hadn’t shown up in weeks. Not since that incident. Fear haunted her, like an icy shadow that grew with every day.

What if her injuries had been worse than she had thought?

What if something else had happened to her?

What if her family had found out about Serena and didn’t allow her to leave?

Whatever it was, Serena couldn’t wait any longer. She hadn’t imagined that after all the years she had spent more or less on her own she would ever feel the loneliness, but… yes, she did. And it hurt more than anything she had felt before.

She turned into a side street and approached the house on the right. Although she had only seen it once, she remembered the building quite well. She had tried to imagine what it was like to live in such a private place.

On the doorstep she hesitated. She’d risk everything here. Ruri’s brother hadn’t recognised her last time, but that had been at night in a dark alley. Now it was a completely different story. And if her own father would find out…

No! She had to know what was wrong with Ruri, even if she had to take that risk.

She stepped forward and knocked. After a few moments she heard steps and the door opened.

Ruri’s brother glanced at her and stepped aside.

“She’s in the storage room”, he said and pointed at a door in the back. Nervously, Serena approached it. She gulped and turned the knob.

It was dark inside, the only light coming through a small window in the back and the now open door. Nevertheless Ruri’s face was gleaming with a brightness that no human could possibly have.

When she turned around and saw Serena standing in the door, her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the bucket of coal she was holding.

Serena didn’t know what to say. She only noticed her body was suddenly moving, running towards the dark-haired girl and almost throwing her off her feet with her tight embrace.

“Se-Serena, don’t” Ruri began perplexed. “I’m all dirty.”

“I don’t care about that”, Serena snivelled, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. “I’m just so glad. I… missed you.”

After a moment the tension in Ruri’s body faded and she returned the hug.

“I missed you too, Serena.”

Serena could hear the hint of pain in her voice, the same pain she had felt. She sensed the warmness of her body, the gentleness of her touch. Ruri was here. She really was here.

As much as she wanted this moment to last, she still had a question buzzing in the back of her mind. She let go of Ruri and looked at her face, seeing an insecure smile on her lips.

“Ruri, why didn’t you come anymore? I… I waited for you for… like, weeks.”

She was surprised to notice tears bubbling in Ruri’s eyes, when she was on the edge of crying herself.

“I… I didn’t know”, she sobbed, ducking her head, her voice trembling, “how I could face you again. Only because of me you ended up in such a dangerous situation. And… And Sh-Shun told me what you did… That you protected me… That you were willing to… I didn’t want you to…”

Somehow a warm, feeble sensation rose in her chest, a fragile thing, but she didn’t let go of it. Those kind violet eyes, shiny with tears, made her feel dazed, drew her closer, until she felt the softness of Ruri’s lips on her own.

The girl tensed up at the touch, her sweet scent filling Serena’s nose, but after a moment of shock she gave in. Her arms went around Serena’s back, pulling her deeper into this magical feeling.

When they broke apart, Serena felt her heart thumping in her chest, her breath running wild, as she tried to grasp what she had just done. She brushed her finger across her lips, where the sensation of Ruri’s touch was still present, like a faint echo, yet strong enough to make her blush.

She could see on the other girl’s face that Ruri didn’t feel less flustered, her cheeks burning red and her eyes staring widely.

Serena opened her mouth and tried to say something about this, about how much Ruri meant to her, but she couldn’t think of anything, the words swirling in her head, too fast to hold them.

Suddenly Ruri grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Serena felt kindness, longing… love in it. Ruri’s love.

She managed to put on a smile, and although it was insecure, Ruri began to smile too.

“Please don’t shut me out again, Ruri” she said finally and embraced the girl. “I don’t know if I can take that.”

Ruri smiled and returned the embrace.

“I won’t. I promise.”

After what felt like forever, they separated. Serena happily gazed into Ruri’s eyes, when suddenly Ruri’s smile widened.

“Now look at yourself. You’re all dirty, little piglet.”

Serena glanced down at the black stains on her dress.

“You’re one to speak”, she said and pointed at Ruri’s blackened hands.

They looked at each other for a moment, before they burst into laughter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ruri was so confused. Of course she’d been aware of her feelings for Serena, yet they were so overwhelming and pure.

Sometimes she found herself blushing when merely thinking about her. About the sensation of her lips moving against her own. About her soft, indigo hair. About those clear, green eyes that made her heart flutter.

Without Serena, the world had lost some of its lustre.

She’d meet up with her at every opportunity, striding through the forest or hiding in high corn fields. Someplace nobody could see them. Someplace they could be free. If anybody would find out, it’d be the end. Ruri would probably be sent to the penitentiary for the rest of her life and Serena… She’d be locked up in the palace forever, her life entirely dictated by her father.

Ruri didn’t want that to happen. Serena’s life had been one of loneliness and isolation before and she didn’t want her to go through that again.

It would’ve been the most reasonable to just stop, but Ruri couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Was this even possible?

Could you tell your heart to stop loving someone?

Could you shut out someone when your soul was crying out for them?

If it was possible, she didn’t know how and she could read in Serena’s face that she felt the same.

“Do you think we have a chance?” she asked her on a golden autumn afternoon.

Serena blinked at her and Ruri smiled involuntarily.

“If we… If we’d just run away together. Do you think it could work?”

She felt Serena’s gaze linger for a moment, before she let out a sigh.

“Running where?” she asked wanly.

A light breeze came up, creating ripples in the grass around.

“Somewhere we wouldn’t have to hide. Where we could just be who we want to be. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

Serena slumped down next to her, staring up at the blue sky.

“That would be great”, she muttered, her voice distant, as if trying to imagine.

“We could search for a remote forest, without any villages around”, Ruri said dreamily. “We could build a tree house to live in. In the morning we’d go to the river and catch a few fish. We’d roast them over the fire and just enjoy the smell. Can you imagine how it would taste?”

She saw a smile flicker over Serena’s face.

“And in the evening we’d climb up to the top and watch the sunset. There’d be birds all around us…”

“…And the whisper of the woods”, Serena continued. “And in the night we’d be lying on a fluffy mattress of moss. And if I couldn’t sleep, you’d sing your beautiful songs for me.”

Ruri exhaled dreamily.

“What a wonderful vision.”

“Too bad such a place doesn’t exist.”

Ruri glanced up and saw Serena’s beautiful features marred with sadness.

“No matter how far we’d run, they’d catch us someday.”

Her gaze followed a pale butterfly that fluttered above them. Ruri tenderly reached for her hand, stroking it gently.

“Serena… If I can help you, please tell me. You don’t have to feel alone. I am here for you.”

Serena gazed at her, moved. Then she reached out and ran a hand through her long hair.

“Thank you”, she muttered faintly. “This means a lot to me.” 

  


* * *

  


When the evening came, they went back. The streets that were normally crowded at this time of the day now appeared unusually quiet. It almost had a touch of eeriness, Ruri thought, but that also meant they had to be more careful.

Suddenly they heard an angry shout from a side street. Probably it was just some drunk man and Ruri wanted to pass by quickly, when Serena’s hand tensed, making her stop.

A flash of panic struck her when she saw the uniform of the city watch, but they didn’t even look at them. They were busy with holding off the young man in front of them.

“What piece of crap is this?! ‘Our country is in danger’ – Ridiculous! This is nothing but a poor excuse, so you nobles can live an even more lavish life, while we others have to live from trash!”

It’s been long since she had seen her brother this upset. If it wasn’t for the swords of the guards, he’d probably already flung himself at them.

“How long do you want to continue like this?” he asked. “What do you think how long we’re going to tolerate this behaviour?”

“Hey!” one of the guards said sharply. “What you are doing here is rebellion against the crown. Do you want to end up in prison?”

Shun merely laughed.

“Go on. Arrest me. Thousands are going to follow me. Do you want to arrest them too?”

The man seemed a little unsettled by the question, but that already satisfied Shun.

“Mark my words”, he said before he left. “If you don’t act, then _we_ are going to someday.”

The guard made an attempt to go after him, but he was stopped by his comrade.

Ruri turned to Serena who still stared at the scene in shock.

“What… What just was that?” she asked.

Ruri looked after her brother and felt a shadow of worry fall upon her.

“He’s angry”, she replied. “Many are. The king had announced another increase in taxation. Some people are already struggling to get through the upcoming winter. It’s going to be a hard time for most of us.”

When she turned to Serena again, she was surprised to see her clenching her fists.

“I am going to talk to my father about this. He needs to stop it.” 

  


* * *

  


Serena gave herself a last glance in the mirror. She looked adequately royal.

It somehow felt weird to see herself like that. She had already gotten used to her appearance as a common that the precious garments didn’t suit her very well anymore.

However, right now she had to be princess to make her father listen. She went to his study and knocked formally on the door. Impatiently she waited until she received the reply from inside and stepped in.

Her father didn’t even look up.

“Father, I need to talk to you”, she said and he slowly turned his attention to her.

“What do you want with me? I am busy right now.”

“I want you to take back the tax increase”, she answered firmly, earning herself a surprised glance.

Her father waited for a moment, before he asked: “Is that everything you came for?”

“Yes, it is!” Serena snapped, losing her temper a little. “People are going to suffer because of it. You have to stop this.”

The king took a long breath and sighed deeply.

“Both Syn in the north and the Zanian Realm in the south are increasing their army”, he answered. “We are threatened from two sides. To ensure the security of our country, we had to expand our military. The tax increase is indispensable for that.”

Serena cast down her eyes and, trying to control the anger in her voice, she asked: “What good is it, if we can withstand an assault while our people is starving?”

Her father gazed at her with those hard, unmoved eyes he always had when she found the courage to oppose him. She couldn’t tell how much she hated that look.

“Serena, I appreciate that you start to concern yourself with the needs of the common people, but a ruler has to focus on the whole and not on mere trivialities.”

She almost snapped.

“You are calling our people a triviality?! Do you even listen to yourself sometimes?”

“Enough!”

He said the word with such strength Serena involuntarily took a step back.

“You are still young, so I don’t expect you to understand.”

“But…”

“I said enough!”

Her father had actually jumped to his feet, his breath going heavy, his eyes glaring angrily at her.

“Go to your room”, he ordered, “and don’t bring up this matter again.”

Serena had rarely seen him this incensed.

“Understood”, she muttered, her hands curled to fists, her teeth clenched in frustration, and left the office.

It was useless.

She could have tried to talk to a wall for a greater effect. Why did he have to be this stubborn?

When she passed an old suit of armour standing in the hallway, she smiled grimly.

That was a trait she had inherited. 

  


* * *

  


Shun took off the hood of his long coat when he passed through the narrow passage, stopping in front of a low door which led to an old, shabby house which looked like it could collapse any moment. He could hear the incensed voices even from outside.

These fools. What if someone overheard what they were saying?

He sighed and opened the door, stepping into the twilight of the living room. A few people who were sitting around the large table looked up at him, but most of them were focused on the two young men who were glaring at each other over the table.

“How much longer are we supposed to wait, huh, Crow? What do you think how many are going to starve in the upcoming winter?”

“I know, Shinji, but your proposal is sheer madness.”

“That man is responsible for our suffering. Everybody knows that. They are going to support us if we dare to rise up.”

“That’s what Chojiro said back then. And he has paid with his life for that miscalculation.”

“This time will be different!”

“Oh yeah? How can you be so sure about that?”

“Come on, Crow. You have to feel it too. Our time has come. The people hate him. We can overthrow him if we just try!”

Shun cleared his throat, the two wranglers turned to him and started to talk at him simultaneously.

“Great, Shun! Please talk some sense into him…”

“Shun! If we rise up now then we can…”

Shun slammed his hand on the table and both of them fell silent. He gave them a piercing glare, before he took a breath and leaned back in his chair.

“First of all, how about you try to be less noisy? I was able to hear you from the other end of the alley.”

Crow was at least decent enough to look sorry. Shinji on the other hand was about to protest, but Shun interrupted him before he could open his mouth.

“I am aware of how serious our situation is, but we do not have the strength to challenge the king yet.”

“But I’m sure we would…”

“No! I know you are a talented speaker, but it’s not as easy to control people as you think.”

He narrowed his voice and cast his eyes down at the table in front of him.

“If we can get them as far as to rise up, they will easily get out of control. Unless we plan this carefully, our heads might be next to roll.”

Shinji didn’t answer, although he still looked uneasy.

“We all want to be free of him, Shinji”, Crow said calmingly.

Shinji looked at him and after a moment he nodded.

“Okay”, Shun sighed. “Now what about Simmon’s group? Are they willing to join us?” 

  


* * *

  


“That stupid old man! Why doesn’t he _just listen_ to me once? All that is on his mind is politics. He even fails to recognise there are actual human lives suffering under his decisions.”

Ruri gently touched her arm and she noticed how heated she had gotten.

“I’m sorry”, she continued calmer. “I didn’t mean to shout.”

She raised her hands in a gesture of helplessness.

“What I mean is… Can’t he just see what happens?” With a sigh she sat down next to Ruri and turned her gaze to the river.

“Don’t be mad at yourself. It’s not your fault”, Ruri muttered soothingly and stroked over her hand.

Gradually she felt her anger fade away.

“Oh Ruri, why does politics always have to be so frustrating?”

The girl smiled excusing and replied: “I’m not the right person to ask about that.”

Yes, she was right. In times like these Serena wished she could just turn away from all of this and live together with Ruri a life of peace and solitude.

She leaned closer and Ruri answered the kiss gently, the softness of her lips pressing against Serena’s, leaving a taste of sweetness when they separated.

She felt a tingling sensation in their entwined hands.

“Thank you”, she muttered sincerely. “I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

A faint blush rose on Ruri’s cheeks and she cast down her eyes. Then suddenly she coughed quietly.

“Ruri! Is everything okay with you?” Serena asked and examined her face anxiously.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a little cold.” 

  


* * *

  


It wasn’t just a cold.

After two days Ruri was too feeble to walk and had to stay in bed.

Serena visited her when she could, but Ruri had insisted that she stayed away so she spent most of her time in the palace.

When she got out, she had the feeling the streets were getting emptier with every day. More and more people were struck by this disease.

After a few weeks, the first wails of lamentation resounded throughout the city. 


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy coughing shook Ruri’s body. She felt Shun pressing a wet cloth against her burning forehead and it promised relief for a while.

She blinked a few times until she could see him clearly. Her fever had begun two days ago. Or maybe it was three? She couldn’t really tell. There were times when she felt too dizzy to perceive what was happening around her, drifting in an ocean of misery, and there were times when the mere thumping of her own heart was enough to keep her awake, a monotonous throb inside her head.

“Brother?” she asked weakly.

He took her hand and squeezed it kindly, showing her he was there for her. She was so glad to have a brother like him. A brother who cared for her.

“Sleep now, Ruri”, he muttered softly.

She gave him a smile before she sank back into the gentle embrace of slumber. 

  


* * *

  


Serena’s words sounded hollow. She couldn’t really focus on what she was saying, stiffly reading from the paper in front of her.

Her thoughts always drifted away to Ruri. Her condition had grown worse, her face looking awfully pale. How could she hold a public speech to show the people that their king was with them in these times of hardship, when she had to worry about Ruri’s life?

It was just a bad joke. Had he really cared about them, he wouldn’t have denied her demand to reduce the taxes. She still felt a stab of anger whenever she thought of him.

She could see in the faces in front of her that they didn’t buy it either. They were much fewer than usual, probably either sick or caring for sick ones.

Or mourning the dead, Serena thought with a shudder.

She stepped down from the dais, not caring about the half-heartedly applause or the uneasy looks of her father’s advisors. All she wanted was seeing Ruri again.

Still, when she walked through the empty streets, her feet didn’t carry her to Ruri’s house, but towards the western gate and out of the city. After a while she turned away from the street and stepped on a small, barely visible path that led deep into the forest.

Serena listened to the birds singing in the trees and larger animals scuffling through the underwood. As the light filtering through the high treetops grew weaker, she began to wonder if this really was the right way.

The air was getting thicker and thicker and the shadows around her took ghastly shapes. When she turned around a large boulder, her heart almost leaped in relief as she saw a small house, seated next to a brook that purled merrily out of the rock.

She stepped to the door and knocked.

After a few moments she knocked again, still without response. Then she tried the door and to her surprise found it unlocked.

Carefully she stepped in, looking for any sign that somebody was there.

“Hello?” she asked, making her way to the room which was closest.

When she peered in, she stopped in irritation at the strange things inside. The table in the centre of the room, the shelves on the walls as well as large parts of the floor were cramped with glasses and bottles of every possible shape and colour, some filled with herbs and plants, while others contained organs or small animals inside some sort of conservative liquid.

She squealed in surprise, when a cold hand grabbed her shoulder. Serena whirled around and stared into a young woman’s face, framed by long, silver hair.

“Hello, young lady”, she said after a moment and gave her an enchanting smile.

After Serena had recovered her voice, she asked: “Are… Are you the sorceress who lives here?”

The woman gave her a curious look.

“Hmm… So I’m a sorceress now? Very interesting…”

“It is said it would bring misfortune to talk to you”, Serena replied.

The woman’s smile widened.

“Is that so? Then why are you here, my dear?”

For a moment she seemed surprised by the intensity of Serena’s gaze.

“Because I don’t care about what happens to me.” 

  


* * *

  


The loud clash of steel sounded through the smithy.

Shun stood in the door, watching his father hammering the glowing metal as it slowly took the desired shape.

Finally the man grabbed the piece of metal with a pair of tongs and put it into a bucket with cold water. A loud hiss enveloped him, followed by a cloud of steam. Then at last, he looked up.

“What is it, Shun?”

“Ruri”, Shun said.

He approached the man, trying to maintain a calm façade despite the anger boiling on inside him.

“You have barely visited her”, he continued and he felt satisfaction at the accusing tone of his voice.

“She… She needs you. She needs her family by her side.”

“And what do you think I could do for her?”

Something inside him snapped and suddenly he found himself grabbing the man’s collar and yelling at his face.

“Do you have any rest of feeling left in your heart?! She could be dying every minute! Doesn’t that bother you at all?!”

Shun stopped when he noticed the sorrow in his father’s gaze.

“And what could we do for her?” he asked, tears gathering in the corner of his eye. “The medics are powerless against this illness. We are powerless. Just… Just like when your mother died.”

Suddenly Shun felt very awkward, seeing his father crying and trembling like this.

“I am a coward, Shun. Seeing Ruri in this condition makes me relive you mother’s death. I just… can’t endure this feeling.”

Carefully, Shun let go of his father and put his arms around his back in an attempt to comfort him. When something wet fell on his hand, he noticed he was crying as well. For his father who was just this living shell. For his mother who was gone forever. And for Ruri, the little sister he loved more than anything else in this world. 

  


* * *

  


Ruri was swimming in a timeless space where up was left and down was backwards. A swarm of shimmering lights was spinning around her, like a flock of strange birds.

Her head was throbbing.

She tried to move her hand, but she couldn’t distinguish between arms and legs anymore. Everything was just a uniformly blazing mass which she seemed to be part of.

A faint light appeared in the distance and for some reason she felt drawn to it.

_Was this it? Was she dying right now?_ she thought, not without surprise that she was still able to form a clear thought.

Her life hadn’t been very long, but she didn’t feel desperate or anxious. She was just sad that she wasn’t able to spend more time with Serena.

She heard voices, but she couldn’t understand what they were saying. Something touched her lips and suddenly an awfully bitter taste exploded in her mouth, making her cough and splutter. Though it took her great effort, she managed to open her eyes, seeing a familiar strand of indigo hair above her.

“Serena?” she began weakly. “Why did you…?” she was able to bring out, before her voice failed her.

“Because I am not going to let you die.”

Serena filled a spoon with a blueish liquid and brought it down to her mouth. Ruri gave her a glassy look and nodded. The liquid almost made her choke and it burned terribly in her throat. Exhausted, her head sunk back on her pillow.

Serena smiled and stroked over her forehead. When she attempted to get up, Ruri reached out to her and clasped her hand.

“Please don’t go”, she whispered. “Stay… Stay with me, Serena.”

The girl squeezed her hand lightly and smiled at her.

“Of course. I’ll stay with you as long as you want.” 


	7. Chapter 7

With a loud gasp, Serena started up from the sheets.

Her eyes were wide with horror and her breath was running wild. When her initial confusion settled, her gaze fell on her arm which was reaching out, although there was nothing to reach out for. She tucked her legs and waited as her heartbeat grew calmer.

It was only a dream, she told herself, but the imprint of it still lingered.

She could recall the images as clearly as she could see her bedroom right now. The sinister shadow that fell on her… The beautiful flowers on the meadow, suddenly wilting, leaving behind only a brown wasteland. Ruri’s face that kept smiling although it receded more and more.

Serena had tried to run after it, not wanting to be left alone, but she couldn’t get closer. Finally the ground opened up below her and she fell into the darkness, Ruri’s face disappearing from her sight.

_Why?_ she asked herself. What did this mean? Or was it just an ordinary nightmare? Had something happened to Ruri? Did the sickness grow worse again?

Ruffling a hand through her hair, she gazed out at the pale moonlight, shimmering through the velvet curtains. Trying to sleep now was impossible, so she quietly slipped out of bed and went out to the arcade court.

The nightly air was cold and the hair on her arm rose up from the chill, but it helped to get her worries off her mind.

She breathed in and out a few times, felt the cold fill her lungs and spread throughout her chest. The peacefulness of the night began to envelop her.

“So, you couldn’t sleep too?”

Serena looked up and noticed a young man approaching her.

“Shingo?” she asked and he stepped next to her, looking at the rose bushes that grew in the court. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable, standing so close to him, only dressed in her nightgown, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“It was very noble what you did.”

Serena frowned surprised.

He turned to her and smiled. “You gave out the medicine for free. Many bed-stricken people are going to live because of you.”

He turned back to the yard and his face suddenly looked sad.

“I am sure your father… he would’ve acted differently.”

Serena fiddled with the hem of her gown.

“I… am not like my father”, she muttered quietly.

Shingo nodded.

“Yes, I noticed that. You care for your people.”

Her fingers dug into the silk. She sensed what he was trying to say, but she had tried to repress the thought for a long time.

“You know what is going to happen, don’t you?”

Serena turned to him and met the gaze of his greyish eyes. Deep inside them she saw a glimpse of something dark and felt the claws of her nightmare clutch her heart again. 

  


* * *

  


When Ruri got up, she felt incredibly light. Tentatively she sat up and put one of her feet on the ground. Then, as she didn’t feel any dizziness, she set the other one next to it and got to her feet.

It was an amazing feeling. She hadn’t even noticed how much her body had longed to stand, walk, and move around freely after such a long time.

Careful not to overstrain herself she walked down the stairs and out of the door.

It was a cold morning and the streets were cloaked in a veil of mist.

She took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air and smiled as her skin welcomed the cold, yet refreshing haze.

She heard the low cry of a blackbird coming from the other side of the river, beckoning her to go out. She set one foot out of the door, jerked back at the biting frost and returned a minute later with her shoes and coat on.

When she was about to step into the alleys, she thought she saw a shadow stepping out of the mist. One moment later the shadow turned out to be Serena who froze on the spot when she recognised her. Then suddenly, Ruri found herself locked in a tight embrace, Serena’s head pressing against her shoulder.

“Ruri, what are you doing out here? Do you… Do you feel better?”

Ruri stroked the back of her head and smiled at the warmness she felt from the other girl.

“Actually, I feel quite well. And that’s all thanks to you. I have no idea how I can make up for this.”

Serena gave out a choked laugh.

“You don’t have to”, she snivelled before her voice caught. “You are the most valuable person I have. I’d do anything to protect you, no matter what.”

Ruri suddenly had a bewitching sensation, as if dozens of butterflies were fluttering inside her.

Serena… She… She was…

She was like the bright moon that guided her through the night. She was a safe harbour she could rest in when the storm was about to devour her.

Slowly she leaned closer, until her lips met Serena’s, sending a blissful shudder through her. Serena’s eyes widened at the unexpected touch and Ruri thought she would pull away. To her surprise Serena gave in and pressed closer against her. Her hand slid upwards, ruffling through her hair and cupping the back of her head. She wished they could hold each other like this forever.

Finally they broke away, breathless and with glowing cheeks. Ruri’s lips burned even stronger when the cold air brushed over them.

She craved to feel more of Serena after all the time she’d been confined to her bed, but she knew it was dangerous to do it here.

“Umm… Ruri, I…” Serena began, but Ruri grabbed her hand, making her stop.

“Honestly, I’ve been inside way too long”, she said. “How about we go down to the river?”

Serena looked like she wanted to say something, but then she lowered her head and nodded. Ruri smiled and dragged her along into the haze.

They spent a few delightsome hours at the river. Here they could be themselves, undisturbed by anybody else. It was cold, but the mere touch of Serena’s hand was enough to make Ruri feel warm.

Around noon the mist vanished and the autumn sun bathed the land in a friendly light.

Ruri and Serena lay down at the shore and enjoyed the feeling flowing back into the numb limbs. Ruri was more than happy she was able to be here, Serena’s warm body beside her, not being bed-stricken anymore.

“Really?” she asked and smiled gently. “I guess I should thank that woman as well. Although she seems to live rather solitary.”

Then she grew serious.

“You are such a generous person, Serena.”

The girl gave her a confused look and she added: “You went to such lengths to help all of us. I’m certain you’ll one day be a queen who’ll be loved by everyone.”

Serena didn’t answer. Ruri knew she didn’t like to talk about her role as part of the royal family and so they just watched the birds fly above their heads.

“Serena?”

“Hm?”

“What I’m trying to say is… thank you.”

A blackbird began to chirp in a nearby tree. Ruri turned her head to Serena and was surprised by the sadness on her face.

“I should thank you”, Serena said wanly, before Ruri could ask. “For giving me this wonderful day.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ruri asked through the lump that suddenly was in her throat.

Serena turned to her and gave her a heart-breaking smile.

“I have thought about it for a long time and I cannot meet you any longer.”

Ruri dug her nails into her arm, trying to suppress the tears.

“That… You can’t mean that… can you?”

Serena’s sad gaze was enough of an answer.

“But… But what about the kisses we shared? Why don’t you…?”

Her words turned into heavy sobs.

“I’m sorry”, Serena muttered.

She sat up and gently put her arms around Ruri, rocking her soothingly.

“We weren’t meant to be. Both of us knew that.”

Serena breathed a last kiss on her forehead before she rose. Ruri could only see her frame through the blur of tears when she looked up.

“Farewell, Ruri. And thank you for everything.”

Ruri reached out for her, but Serena was already gone. She curled up and rested her head on the grass, her tears trickling away in the damp soil. 

  


_She was alone._


	8. Chapter 8

Ruri slogged along the street. It had been three days since Serena had left her.

During that time she had been silent, aside from a few taciturn talks with Shun or her father. They had been relieved that she was better now, although they treated her like she was a raw egg that would shatter at the slightest nudge.

Maybe that was right, Ruri thought. Although she didn’t have to stay in bed anymore, she wasn’t really feeling better. The things that happened around her seemed dull and blurry as if the world had forgotten about its colours.

A cold breeze came up and she shivered, pulling her coat tighter around her, though she knew it was pointless. The coldness was everywhere she went, creeping into her bones and eating her up from inside.

She hadn’t noticed, but since the day she had met Serena, there had been a warm flame glowing within her chest. It had contained the warmth of her smile, the fiery treasure of her feelings. Even when she was ill, the flame hadn’t ceased. It had given her the strength to hang on.

But now it was gone, leaving her bare and empty.

Ruri heard the clip-clap of hooves, but she didn’t pay attention to the riders, not even when one of them almost trampled her.

She felt so betrayed. Why hadn’t Serena talked to her about this? They would have been able to find a different way. One that didn’t hurt so much.

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, just in time before another group of riders passed the spot where she had been walking. She had seen the riders before, but she hadn’t really noticed them until now.

“Excuse me?” she interrupted the telling-off of the woman who saved her. “What is going on here?”

The woman gazed at her for a moment, then she lowered her voice.

“It’s said the princess has disappeared. The royal guard is now moving out to…”

Ruri stopped listening.

Serena had…

She turned on the spot and ran home.

A part of her told her it was a coincident, that this had nothing to do with her behaviour towards Ruri, but she didn’t really believe it.

It was astonishing. Before, she had barely been able to do more than move, sedated by the icy cold inside, but now she was running as fast as the wind and with every step she felt it falling off from her. Maybe she hadn’t cut ties with Serena as she had tried to make herself believe.

But…

She slowed down and stopped, leaning against a wall and gasping for breath.

What could she do? Serena had disappeared and even the royal guard was searching for her.

If they wouldn’t find her, then what could _she_ do?

Once again she felt entirely helpless. Despondent, she slumped down and tried not to cry.

Serena… where was she?

The spark of ember that had flickered inside her for a moment was about to turn back into black coal. Then, suddenly, her fingers touched something inside her coat that didn’t belong there. 

  


* * *

  


Serena hesitantly took a sip from her flask and glanced over to the four soldiers who stood near the brook and took a breather from the ride.

“Don’t you think we should be moving faster?” she asked. “It is still possible that the guard catches up to us.”

“And how do you think could they catch up?” Shingo asked with an amused smile. He reached for a small twig and absently drew a line into the loose soil. “Even if they have noticed already that you are gone, they don’t know where to look for you. Until someone notices that you didn’t just sneak out of the palace, we’ll be long gone.”

He considered her as she glanced into the brook that was running beside her.

“Aren’t you happy to have a little more time to say farewell to your home and to the life you’re leaving behind?”

Serena didn’t answer. She had tried to make herself believe she was beginning a new chapter of her life, but it felt more like running away.

She could never admit it, but she was afraid. Afraid to reconsider the decision she made.

One of her bangs fell over her eyes and she tucked it behind her ear again, when she noticed the stare of Shingo’s grey eyes and turned to him.

“What is it?” she asked.

The young noble smiled dreamily and let out a delighted sigh.

“I could gaze at you forever, Serena. Although I have to say these shabby clothes don’t suit you well. You’d look even more beautiful in the garment of a princess.”

“Shut up!” she snapped before she could control herself. Immediately she regretted her outburst. “These clothes were a gift to me”, she added calmer.

_And I’m not going to give them up, no matter what._

He tilted his head and gave her this smooth smile that had already made her dislike him when she first met him in the palace.

“Alright”, he said. “I’m just reminding you that you are not a prisoner.”

Serena glanced down at the brook beneath her.

“Oh yeah?” she muttered, watching her reflexion twist and wobble on the flowing water.

“Say, Shingo… Do you like being a prince?”

Shingo blinked, surprised by the question.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, it could’ve been different, right? You could’ve been born into a common family and someone else would’ve become prince. Are you glad about how it has come?”

He considered her, but didn’t respond.

“I am sick of this”, Serena continued. “I am sick of being treated as my father’s public face. I am sick of the glamour and the glory. I am sick of so many people worrying about me while none of them actually cares. I’d give it all up if I could.”

She glanced at him, searching for a hint of confusion or incomprehension, but Shingo only looked thoughtfully.

“You are who you are”, he muttered. “You can’t run from the responsibility you carry. No more than I can run from mine.”

Serena turned away, trying to hide the conflicting emotions inside her.

“We should get going”, she said and her voice sounded firmer than she was feeling inside.

“You’re right”, Shingo sighed and got to his feet. 

  


* * *

  


Ruri almost fell when she opened the door to the smithy.

Shun looked up from the anvil and his face briefly paled when he saw her, all messed up with tangled hair and rosy cheeks from running through the cold.

“Ruri, what…?”

“Shun, I need your help”, she interrupted him.

The piece of paper that she had found in her coat crumpled in her grip, but she forced herself to go on.

“Serena’s disappeared and I need to go after her.”

Suddenly Shun’s eyes grew hard and she realised what she had just said. Her brother was smart enough to draw the right conclusions.

No, that didn’t matter right now.

“Please, Shun. The guards aren’t going to listen to me. I need your help.”

Shun thought for a moment. Then he turned around and walked over to an iron rod that leaned against the wall.

“And what help do you think you can get from me?”

Ruri sighed.

“Brother, we were never able to have secrets from each other. I knew about your connection to the resistance all along. Can you… can you organise a horse for me?”

Shun raised the iron rod, swung it through the air a few times before tapping it lightly on his shoulder.

“Serena… Princess Serena…” he muttered as if he was testing whether or not he liked the sound of that name. “I can’t help but despise the thought of helping that man’s daughter.”

Ruri lowered her head. The piece of ember inside her chest smouldered painfully.

“Three times, Serena has saved me while I was weak and useless. And now that she needs my help, I… I just have to… be there for her. Please, Shun! Let me save her! Just this once.”

Shun turned to her and his gaze lost some of its hardness.

“You love her, do you?” he asked finally.

Ruri raised her hand to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes, but she couldn’t think of anything to answer.

“Yes, I can see in your eyes that you do”, Shun continued. He tapped the rod on his shoulder a few times. “I’m sorry, but my friends won’t be able to help you with this.”

He walked past her, but Ruri wasn’t able to move. She felt like her heart had turned to stone and was about to shatter.

She heard Shun stop in the door behind her.

“Where did she go?”

Ruri needed a moment to understand the question. When she did, she whirled around and saw him giving her a look over his shoulder.

“What… What do you mean?” she asked.

“I’m going after her of course.”

Ruri’s eyes grew wide. When she was about to follow him however, he quickly stopped her by the shoulder.

“ _I_ am going after her. _You_ are going to stay here.”

Ruri grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm aside.

“Why are you always like this, brother? Trying to do everything by yourself…”

She glanced up to him.

“Serena is my friend. I need to help her.”

Shun opened his mouth to contradict, to tell her she was still too sick for this, but when he looked at her, he stopped and closed it again. Then he harrumphed annoyed.

“I guess you’re too stubborn to talk you out of this”, he said and opened the door leading to the backyard.

Ruri followed him to the barn behind the house. She gazed in amazement at the large black horse inside.

“B-Brother? What is this?”

Shun smiled faintly as he patted the horse’s muzzle.

“This is Falcon. Father has shod him in the morning. He’ll probably kill me for this, but…”

Shun undid the rope that tied Falcon to a pillar. He trotted out into the yard and his nostrils swelled as it sniffed the cold air.

“We are going to ride him?”

Now that she was standing in front of the horse, she actually felt intimidated by its largeness and the powerful muscles that flexed beneath the black fur.

Shun quickly attached the saddle and leapt onto Falcon’s back.

“So, do you know where we can find her?”

Ruri tightened her grip around the piece of paper in her pocket and nodded.

He offered her a hand and she seated herself in front of him.

She tried to hold back the squeal that rose in her throat when Shun cracked the reins and Falcon leapt into the streets. 

  


* * *

  


Ruri knew one thing: She’d never ride a horse again.

Her backside had started to hurt soon, but she didn’t dare to ask for a stop. With every second they wasted, Serena was going farther away.

“Are you sure she went this way?” Shun asked over the wind.

“I am”, she answered and her fingers tightened around the piece of paper.

Yes, Serena had come here. That’s what she had written in her letter.

Ruri’s hands had shaken when she unfolded the piece of paper and recognised Serena’s elegant handwriting. For a moment she had felt a bitter taste in her mouth and wanted to crumple it and throw it away, but she couldn’t take her eyes from the words.

  
  


_Dear Ruri,_

_I hope that when you read this, I’m already long gone._

  
  


Serena… She had been the first real friend Ruri had found in her life. She was so different. She had all the things Ruri had never even dreamed of and yet she was fascinated by the most ordinary things that nobody wasted any thought at…

A cat that hissed when it was suddenly splashed with water. The empty, crestfallen faces of the beggars that loafed around in the corners of the streets. The delicious smells at the backdoor of the bakery.

  
  


_I can understand if you hate me after I left you so suddenly. You probably have every right to. I have also felt much hatred in my life. At my father. At the nobles. At the whole world of the royals that was nothing more than a cage to me._

_You never asked me what I was doing in that small alley when we first met. The truth is: I was running away. I’m not as strong as everyone believes I am and so I was running away._

  
  


Ruri had spent so many hours with her. Happy hours and sad hours. Childish hours and serious ones. Hours of hurt and hours of comfort.

She could remember every detail about her. Her annoyed voice when she complained about her father. The cute blush on her cheeks when Ruri had pulled her across the harvest festival. The way her lips curved when she smiled. All of these were things Ruri cherished.

  
  


_The moment that you came stumbling around the corner and tripped before me has changed my life. I know you believe that I saved you back then, but in truth you have saved me. If I hadn’t met you there, I’d probably have gotten robbed somewhere, or worse, so thank you._

_Thank you for the half year that I was able to spend with you._

_Thank you for showing me the feeling of freedom._

_Thank you for everything else._

_Ruri, you are the most important person in my life. And that’s why I have to go. Because I want you to live._

_If I am able to avert the storm that is coming, maybe we’ll be able to see each other in Syn one day._

_Farewell, Ruri._

_I love you._


	9. Chapter 9

The dull clattering of hooves on solid earth rang in her ears. Of course, Serena had ridden many times before, but this time it felt different. It was no temporary relief from her boredom.

This time it was final.

She would never see these lands again or the people living in it. This was the last goodbye.

She sent a glance over to Shingo who was sitting upright on his horse. He still was a mystery to her. On the one hand he appeared to be entirely focused on superficial things most of the time, but on the other hand he could be very serious when he was speaking about his kingdom. She could see how much it meant to him.

She wished her father could’ve been a little more like that.

“Don’t worry.”

Serena gave him an inquiring look and he cracked a smile.

“We’ll reach the border in half an hour. Then you’ll have fulfilled your responsibility. Why don’t you relax a little?”

She snorted.

“How could I?”

He made an offended face.

“You’re so cold, Serena. Although I do like that about you, it can’t hurt to be a little unbent, can it?”

“Could you please stop trying to hit on me. I already told you I’m not interested in you.”

Shingo sighed aloud.

“You did. And to be honest, that makes you even more fascinating.”

She sent him a glare and he playfully backed away in his saddle.

“Alright, I get it.”

Then she noticed a shimmer of honesty in his eyes.

“Serena… I do respect you a lot. Never before have I met anyone who thinks the way I do. Who can look beyond their personal needs and focus on something greater. I… want you to know that.”

Serena cast down her eyes.

“What do you even know about me?” she muttered in a low voice. “I am not the person you think I am.”

Her hands were shaking a little, holding the reins much more tightly then necessary.

“So what? You are who you are. That’s enough for me.”

Surprised, she looked up. Shingo was giving her a warm smile. After a moment she managed to smile back.

Suddenly he raised his brow as he noticed the soldier who approached him from behind. It was the only female and, as far as Serena could tell, she appeared to be the leader of the group.

“What is it?” Shingo asked and steadied his horse a little.

“Milord, there’s someone closing in on us. It may be that we’re being followed.”

Shingo’s face turned thoughtful.

“How many are they?”

“Just one, as far as we can tell.”

Shingo looked disbelieving for a moment.

“Just one? Then why do we even bother about them? If they really are following us, you are going to take care of them.”

“As you wish”, the woman said, suggested a bow and returned to her comrade at the back.

Serena lowered her head.

One rider… Could it be her? No. That was impossible. 

  


* * *

  


Ruri’s heart started to race even faster when she spotted the small cloud of dust ahead. As if he felt her excitement, Raptor careered even faster, almost flying along the way.

She was once again amazed by this horse. His stamina and endurance were exceptional. He responded to Shun’s commands as smoothly and willingly as if they already were good friends for a long time. Ruri wondered how her brother had gotten this close to another creature.

Ahead was a group of six horses.

They weren’t close enough to make out further details, but Ruri was sure they had found them, especially when two of the riders slowed down and encircled them from both sides.

“Who are you? And what is the reason for your journey?” one of them, a tall, blonde woman asked in a commanding tone. Ruri wouldn’t have needed to see the chain mail beneath her coat to know she was a soldier.

“We could ask you the same thing”, Shun replied. Ruri felt his hands tighten around the reins. “You are soldiers from Syn, right? Then I guess you are responsible for the disappearance of the princess.”

The woman raised her brows.

“You are just common folk. Why do you care about a member of the royal family?”

Shun’s body tensed up for a moment. Ruri could almost feel his angry glare.

“It doesn’t matter though”, the woman continued. “If you’re here for the princess, then I cannot allow you to pass.”

She drew her sword and her comrade on the other side did the same, before they came for Ruri and Shun.

“Take the reins”, Shun said and Ruri had barely time to grab hold of them before he let go, reaching for the iron rod on his back.

He parried both swords in a swift movement, jumped to a stand and leapt over to the male soldier’s horse. The man was too surprised to resist as Shun punched his gut and heaved him out of the saddle.

Ruri turned back to the woman just in time to see her sword coming for her head. She barely dodged the strike and urged Raptor to speed up.

“Go on, Ruri!” Shun shouted. “I’ll handle this!”

A moment later Ruri heard the clash of metal and decided it was best to listen to him. She had no idea if he could really hold himself against a true soldier, but if she stayed, she would only get in his way.

“Hold on, Serena. I’m coming for you”, she muttered and leaned into Raptor’s mane.

The wind blustered in her ears as she closed in on the remaining riders. Her eyes grew wide when she spotted a familiar ponytail ahead. Then two of the riders slowed down again.

Suddenly one of them turned on the back of his horse and aimed a crossbow at her. She heard the clock and actually felt the bolt racing towards her head.

Apparently Raptor had noticed the danger earlier than she had and moved without having received any command from her, the bold missing her by mere inches. Ruri was still in shock as the other soldier approached, giving his comrade the time to reload his weapon. Panicked, she pulled the reins and Raptor galloped away from him.

Ruri didn’t have any chance. She had no weapon to fend off the man and even if she had, she wasn’t nearly as skilled as her brother.

Damn! She had already come this far. She had come this far because of the letter Serena had left for her. She had left without a word to anyone, except for this single piece of paper.

_I love you, Ruri._

She felt the soldier’s sword drawing closer, saw the other man turning in his saddle, a new bolt ready on his crossbow. It was over. But…

But… She wanted…

One last time, she wanted to…

“Serena!” 

  
  


The scream rang in her ears, made her head turn around as she painfully recognised the voice.

She pulled the reins and looked back, eyes wide with horror. 

  
  


“Ruri!!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Ruri!!”

The soldiers hesitated. Ruri looked ahead to the girl sitting upon her horse.

She was gazing at her. Ruri could feel it. She could feel the sadness in these familiar green eyes and they reminded her of the goodbye.

It hurt.

Suddenly she noticed the two soldiers riding at her sides. But before she could even think of resisting, one of them grabbed Raptor’s reins and forced the brave horse to a stop. The sudden halt caused Ruri to lose her balance and she fell. Serena swung herself from her horse and came running towards her.

Ruri had just gotten to her feet when they met in an intense embrace. For a moment, Ruri felt like back then when Serena kissed her for the first time. When everything was alright between them.

Unfortunately that moment didn’t last.

“What are you doing here?” Serena muttered, backing away just enough to look into Ruri’s eyes.

Ruri sobbed quietly.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

She couldn’t look at Serena without feeling the ice inside her. She couldn’t forget how hurt she had felt when she left her. But still…

Serena sighed.

“It was foolish to follow me. Didn’t I tell you it wasn’t meant to be?”

“You are right. I am foolish”, Ruri replied. “That’s why I’m not going to accept it.”

Serena actually backed away a little from the fierceness in her voice, staring at her for a moment.

Then she lowered her head and Ruri could feel her regret as if it was her own.

“I didn’t want to tell you about it, because it would only hurt you more, Ruri. I cannot go back, no matter how much I wish I could.”

“But why, Serena?” Ruri asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked so broken. Whatever decision Serena had made, it was destroying her.

Ruri’s hands wandered to her shoulders, but Serena merely shrugged at the attempt to comfort her.

“You want to know why?” a smooth voice asked. “Because she wishes to protect all of you.”

Ruri looked up at the young man who was sitting upon his horse, looking back with a hint of respect in his eyes. She felt like she could’ve liked him if it wasn’t for the somewhat overconfident smile on his face.

Confused she looked back at Serena.

“Protect us? What does he mean by that, Serena?”

Serena bit her lip as though she didn’t want to answer.

“I have seen it for a long time. Our country and Syn are going to wage war. The way my father handles our kingdom, it is inevitable. That’s why…”

Her voice started to crack a little. “That’s why I am going to Syn as a hostage to force my father to maintain peace. This way… at least you and all the other people in this kingdom will be safe.”

“And that’s why you want to sacrifice yourself?” Ruri replied. “Is that the freedom you sought? Living a life as a political hostage?”

For a moment a spark of anger flashed in Serena’s eyes, but it disappeared immediately and she ducked her head.

“Don’t you understand, Ruri?” she muttered wanly. “What happens to me doesn’t matter. If I don’t do it, then… you and everyone else are going to be in danger. I… I don’t want that to–”

She stopped when Ruri’s hand slapped across her face.

Serena’s eyes grew wide and she stared at Ruri in disbelief.

“Stop lying, Serena”, Ruri muttered. “Stop lying to yourself. This isn’t what you really believe in.”

She looked at her and finally she was able to understand. Her feeling for responsibility despite her weariness and frustration about her position. But that wasn’t the reason why she had made this decision. It was… love.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Serena’s who tensed up at the touch.

“Don’t go if all you’re doing is hurting people. You’re hurting yourself. And you’re hurting me. Is that what you wanted to do?”

After a moment Serena relaxed and cracked a wan smile.

“This is unfair… Why can you read my feelings better than I can?”

Ruri smiled as well.

“Does that mean you’re coming back with me?”

“Yes. I guess I’ll have to find a way to stop my father.”

Ruri squeezed Serena’s hand a last time before letting go. She felt… relieved she guessed.

“If that was a possibility, we wouldn’t have needed this plan in the first place”, the young man said sinister. “If you don’t come with us, war will be inevitable. You know that, Serena.”

Serena looked at him and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, but I it appears I really am not what you wanted me to be. I am not going to accompany you, Shingo, but I promise to you that I will not let my father start a war.”

Shingo’s eyes flicked up and suddenly Ruri felt two strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her down to her knees. Her surprised shriek made Serena whip around and her eyes grew wide.

“Don’t hurt her!” she shouted and darted back to the young man. “If you do anything to her, I’ll never go with you.”

Shingo nodded and Ruri could see a sad look in his eyes.

“You don’t really have a choice.”

Serena tried to struggle when the other soldier grabbed her, but he quickly caught her hand and twisted her arms on her back.

“Damn! Shingo, you…”

“You shall know that I hadn’t meant to do this to you. But I also have a duty towards my people. I cannot allow you to return.”

He gave the soldier a beck and he pressed Serena to the ground and proceeded to tie her hands together.

“No! Serena…”

What had she done? She hadn’t wanted this to happen. All she wanted was taking Serena back home. She didn’t want her to be hurt even more.

Suddenly there was a dead noise close to her ear and the soldier who had held her slumped away, unconscious.

“Take care of her”, Shun muttered to her before he charged at the other soldier. The man jumped away in time to evade Shun’s rod and drew his sword.

While her brother fought against the soldier, Ruri crawled over to Serena and tried to untie her hands. Then she felt something cold and sharp being pressed against her throat.

“Get up. Slowly”, Shingo said quietly into her ear.

Ruri let go of the knot and straightened up. The young man just shoved her aside before he reached for Serena. He yanked her to her feet and started to pull her over to his horse.

Something cold surged into Ruri. For a moment she saw Serena’s back in front of her.

_“Farewell, Ruri. And thank you for everything.”_

She started to walk away and Ruri couldn’t reach her anymore. Until she was…

_Alone_

With a scream she leapt forward, wrapped her arms around the young man.

Shingo gasped surprised and tried to strike at her. His elbow crashed against her cheek, but she didn’t let go. Then, suddenly, he choked and his body stiffened. Serena lowered her foot and he sank to the ground.

With quivering hands, Ruri loosened the strap around her wrists.

“Serena… You…” Shingo groaned as he tried to get up again.

Serena bent down and picked up the sword he had dropped.

“I’m not angry at you, Shingo”, she said. “I wish to maintain the peace between our countries as well and I’d be glad if you’re willing to help me with that.”

She turned around and approached her horse.

Ruri gave the man a last glance as he still writhed in pain, before she turned to Raptor who was waiting patiently for her.

Suddenly she remembered her brother and whirled around, but he already came walking over to them. It appeared he had suffered a gash at his shoulder and he was limping a little, but that didn’t appear to be serious injuries.

She stroked Falcon’s nose before she struggled to mount him and rode towards Shun. He accepted the hand she offered him and let her pull him up.

Serena joined a moment later.

“Let us go”, she said with a worried look behind.

Ruri followed her gaze and jumped a little when she saw the female soldier charging towards them, her blonde hair fluttering wildly.

“You damn coward!” she shouted angrily. “Don’t think you can trick me like that and just run away!”

She slowed down a little when her gaze fell on her comrades who were lying on the ground and Shingo who was barely able to stand.

Shun turned Falcon around and the soldier stopped before she reached them.

“It won’t be easy for you to defeat us on your own”, Shun said.

Ruri could feel he was acting tough and trying to hide the fact that he was injured.

“Take care of your lord and your comrades. They are more important than we are.”

The woman scowled and raised her fist.

“Next time we meet, I am going to kill you. Count on it.”

She turned her horse and rode towards her comrades.

Shun sighed and drew in a sharp breath when he felt his wounds again. Then he turned Falcon around and they started the long journey back home. 


	11. Chapter 11

Serena stopped in front of her father’s study.

So often. So often had she hesitated in front of this door, thinking of the right way to bring up her matter, nervously trying to anticipate his reaction.

This time was different. She wasn’t nervous. All she felt was a reassuring warmth inside her.

_Home_

She had never been able to associate anything with that word. It had always felt like a prison. But now she had realised, home wasn’t a place.

It was the faces of all the men and women who looked up to her. It was the trust of the people she represented. But most of all it was Ruri’s warm smile. With her at her side, there was no need for Serena to hesitate anymore.

She pressed the handle and opened the door. She suppressed the urge to smile when her father looked up.

_So this time you’re paying attention, huh?_

“Serena. Are you here to finally tell me what all of this was about? You caused quite a commotion here. I hope you didn’t do that just to get some attention.”

At his last words, his eyes narrowed as he scanned her closely for any sign he had guessed right.

“No, father. That wasn’t the reason”, she replied as unfazed as she could.

Although everyone had riddled her with questions after they returned, she was glad they hadn’t told anyone what really happened. Serena guessed if her father would learn about Shingo’s involvement, he’d immediately declare war with Syn.

“I was a fool and I apologise for that.”

The king’s expression didn’t change.

“I see. So you’re not going to tell me. Is it because you are trying to protect these two lowborns who were with you?”

Serena had intended not to, but she couldn’t help but feel ire rousing inside her at the condescension in his voice.

“These _lowborns_ have been able to find me, unlike your guard”, she snapped. Then she took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to acknowledge it, but I am too much like you after all. I was just running away. But they have talked some sense into me. That’s why I know what I have to do.”

She looked at him and met his gaze firmly.

“I am here to talk some sense into you now, father.”

In his eyes she could see a fiery sparkle. The same sparkle she had seen in the mirror when she was being upset about something. They really were alike.

“You are forgetting about your place, Serena”, he said admonishing. “You still have a long way to go, before you can start to judge my reign.”

“No father. You told me a ruler needs to dedicate their life to their country. And that is exactly what I am doing here.”

The king jumped to his feet.

“Enough of this impertinence! Get out of my sight!”

He was really furious, but Serena didn’t back down from him. Not this time.

“I will no longer stay silent. It is time for you to realise you are running away from your responsibility. You try to hide your feelings behind military strength, but what you’re not seeing is that all you’re doing is provoking a war. Thousands are going to suffer. I’m sure that’s not what mother would’ve wished for.”

Her father looked like he had run against a wall.

“What? What are you trying to say?”

With shaking fingers Serena twisted her hands into her dress.

“Mother passed away before I really got to know her. But… What I remember about her is… warmth and tenderness. I know her death is still hurting you.”

Although tears were starting to blur her vision, she had the feeling she was really seeing her father for the first time in her life.

“You are the king. That’s why you didn’t want to show your sadness to anyone, right? You didn’t want anyone to see you this weak.”

She paused for a moment.

“But showing one’s feelings isn’t a weakness, father. It is what makes us human.”

For a long while King Leo merely stood there, his eyes cast down at the dark wood of his desk. He looked… different. He wasn’t the untouchable man he used to be, the sublime king who stood above everything else. Now he was just an old man, his formerly hard eyes grown soft with grief.

Serena stepped forward and placed a hand on his. After a moment he took it. It felt warm.

“What do you want me to do, then?” he asked with a broken voice.

She briefly closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch.

“Reduce the army. And let me negotiate with the neighbouring countries on how we can prevent a conflict. That’s all I’m asking for.”

He remained silent for a while. Then he raised his head and met her gaze.

“I’m going to think about it”, he muttered.

Serena smiled and turned around. Her father seemed somewhat reluctant to let go of her hand.

Before she stepped through the door, she turned around.

“Thank you… father”, she said and bowed her head.

When she looked at him again, she saw a faint smile on his lips as he gazed back at her.

“You have much more from your mother than from me, Serena.”

After a moment of surprise, she returned the smile before closing the door behind her. 

  


* * *

  


So it all had turned out somehow.

Serena took a long breath as she gazed down from the balcony. The city was alight with the orange evening sun.

There were many down there who were still suffering from the disease. She didn’t want to imagine how many had died.

But it was getting better. The people down there were starting to be merry again. The market place was filled with tentative chatter and the streets didn’t look like that of a ghost town anymore.

Suddenly someone placed a warm coat around her shoulders.

“Are you sure you should be out here in the cold? You could get sick, milady.”

For a moment Ruri maintained a serious expression. Then she gave her a teasing smirk.

Serena couldn’t help but crack a smile too.

“You don’t have to address me like that, Ruri.”

“Oh yes, I do”, Ruri replied, still teasing. “As your new maid, being humble is part of my duty.”

She winked before she leaned against the balustrade.

“Wow… This looks… absolutely amazing”, she whispered as she gazed down at the roofs of the city and the trees of the forest in the distance, all bathed in the warm evening sunlight. But the most radiant thing that caught Serena’s eye was Ruri’s beaming face beside her.

“I never dreamed I’d be standing here one day.”

Serena smiled and almost unconsciously she entwined her hand with Ruri’s.

“I’m glad you are standing here with me”, she said.

Ruri turned to her and gave her a bright look.

“I am glad your father allowed it. I always knew you were able to do it.”

Serena shook her head.

“That was only because of your father.”

Ruri gave her a questioning look.

“He looked happy when he saw you and Shun again. I could see his feelings, the fear of losing someone dear. That was when I realised.”

She paused a moment and cast a look over the city.

“Inside, my father is no different from him. He just can’t show who he really is.”

“But in the end it was you who got through to him.”

Serena’s eyes flicked over to her.

“Yeah… I guess so.”

Ruri smiled.

“See? You understand people’s feelings. That’s why you will make a great queen. And I am going to be here and support you as much as I can.”

Serena sighed happily.

“I never deserved to meet you, Ruri. Thank you.”

Ruri’s eyes looked shiny and somewhat alluring. Serena hesitated for a moment, but then she realised there was no reason to. She brought her lips closer and leaned into the kiss which Ruri answered tenderly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! This turned out to be one of my favourite couples to write about. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
